Atarster's AGK Series
Atarster '''is a new AGK parodist since September 2014. He loves the AGK parodies that some makers created, and he can also remake some parodies, or create his own ideas. Contents http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Atarster%27s_AGK_Series# hide#Characters ##Slikk family ##Others ##Cameos ##Upcoming #Episodes #Gallery #Wallpapers #Atarster's Character Voices #Userbox #Trivia CharactersSmash Keyboard Slikk familySmash Keyboard *Leopold Slikk' - The Angry German Kid *'Harold Slikk' - Leopold's Father *'Leonard Slikk' - Leopold's Little Brother *'Leonidas Slikk' - Leopold's Dimwitted Brother *'Mary Slikk' - Leopold's Mother *'Barry Slikk' - Leopold's Grandfather *'Gerald Slikk' - Leopold's Uncle *'Hermann Slikk' - Leopold's Great-Grandfather OthersSmash Keyboard *'Noah' - One of Leopold's best friends. *'Ratchet' - Noah's favorite video game character and best friend. *'Lara Croft' - Friends with Leopold, Noah, Ratchet, and Dante. *'Dante' - Friends with Ratchet, Noah, Leopold, and Lara Croft. *'Jake Randolph - One of Leopold's Best Friends. *'''Brian Griffin - Leopold's English Teacher. *'Rocko' - Leopold's Good Friend. *'King Kong' - The Eighth Wonder of the World. *'Arthur.exe' - A demonic aardvark. *'Tron Bonne' - Leopold's Science Teacher. *'Kaeru Otoko' (Arata Hachiro) - Leopold's Neighbor *'Barney' - A Retarded Purple Dinosaur. *'LeVar "Freight Train" Brown' - One of Leopold's enemies. *'Ren Hoek' *'Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat' *'Toon Dante' *'Dante (DmC)' *'Adolf Hitler '- Leopold's Worst Enemy *'Kazuya Mishima' - One of Leopold's enemies. *'M. Bison' *'Hank Hill' *'Peggy Hill' *'Bobby Hill' *'Luanne Platter' *'Dale Gribble' *'Bill Dauterive' *'Boomhauer' *'Hungry Pumpkin' *'Kermit The Frog' *'Bubsy' *'Morrigan Aensland' - One of Leopold's enemies. *'Felicia' *'Sly Cooper' - The Raccoon Thief *'Murray' *'Bentley' *'Caillou' *'C. Viper' *'Chun-Li' *[http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/Cammy_White Cammy White] *'Vergil' *'Fox McCloud' *'Captain America' *'Jin Kazama' CameosSmash Keyboard *'Vinny' *'Olaf' *'Thomas O' Malley' *'Mario' *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Mega Man' *'Pac-Man' *'Pikachu' *'Yoshi' UpcomingSmash Keyboard *'Ryu' *'Heihachi Mishima' *'Kratos' *'Knack' *'Batman' EpisodesSmash Keyboard Note: Upcoming episodes are in italic. Episodes in progress are in bold.#AGK Records His Father at Work!!! #AGK Records His Father At Work #AGK Plays Super Mario XP #AGK Gets A Barney Virus #AGK Watches Mother Goose & Grimm #AGK's Grandpa #AGK Skips School #AGK's Nightmare #AGK's Babysitter #AGK Has a Constipation #AGK Runs Away #AGK VS. Felicia #AGK Plays Bubsy #AGK VS. Bubsy #AGK Accidently Went to Goggle.com #AGK's Birthday! #AGK Goes to McDonald's #AGK Cheats on his Test #AGK Babysits Leonard #AGK's Christmas Carol #AGK Goes on YouTube at School #AGK Watches Caillou #AGK VS Kazuya Mishima #AGK's Uncle #AGK VS. His Uncle #AGK & Rocko #AGK Goes to GameStop #AGK Meets the Angry Japanese Kid #AGK VS. Morrigan Again #AGK Meets Sly Cooper #AGK Goes to Jail #AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again) #AGK Goes to Taco Bell #AGK VS Caillou #AGK Visit to Noah's House #AGK & Noah VS. Chun-Li & Cammy #AGK Gets a Detention #AGK Watches Fat Kid Videos #AGK VS. C. Viper #AGK Meets Kermit the Frog #AGK Goes to Arlen #AGK Watches Arthur Lost Episode #AGK & the Fake NES Emulator #AGK VS. Vergil #AGK Plays Hong Kong '97 #AGK Pranks His Family #AGK's YouTube Account Got Terminated #AGK VS King Kong Again #AGK Makes a Cake #AGK Goes to Chuck E. Cheese's #AGK's Great-Grandpa #AGK Gets Held Back #AGK & Jake VS Jason Voorhees #AGK Goes to Subway #AGK Meets Ren & Stimpy #AGK Gets Another Barney Virus #AGK VS. Felicia Again (Voice Needed for Felicia) #AGK's Good Dream #AGK's Sore Throat #AGK Meets Sonic & Tails (Voice Needed for Sonic & Tails from Sonic OVA) #AGK's Report Card #AGK VS Jin Kazama #AGK Plays Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing #AGK Plays Crazy Bus #AGK & The Tornado #AGK & Vinny #AGK Goes to Dairy Queen #AGK, Noah, Ratchet, and Dante's Excellent Adventure Part 1/4 #AGK, Noah, Ratchet, and Dante's Excellent Adventure Part 2/4 #AGK, Noah, Ratchet, and Dante's Excellent Adventure Part 3/4 #AGK, Noah, Ratchet, and Dante's Excellent Adventure Part 4/4 #AGK VS Deadpool (Voice Needed for Deadpool) #AGK's Grandpa Returns #AGK Takes a Cinnamon Challenge #AGK VS His Dad #AGK's New Teacher #AGK Pretends to be Sick #AGK Accidentally Breaks His Dad's Car #AGK VS. Barney Again #AGK Babysits His Brothers Part 1/3 #AGK Babysits His Brothers Part 2/3 #AGK Babysits His Brothers Part 3/3 #AGK Watches Jessi Slaughter Videos #AGK VS. Jessi Slaughter #AGK's Bully #AGK Meets Ryu #AGK Plays Bubsy II #AGK VS. Bubsy Again #AGK Goes to Six Flags #AGK VS Kazuya Mishima Again #AGK Gets Stuck in the Elevator #AGK Meets Beavis & Butt-Head #AGK's Lottery Ticket #AGK & Ryu VS BJ & Riff #AGK's Another Nightmare #AGK VS Phantom #AGK Goes to the Ball Game #AGK & the Storm #AGK VS Griffon #AGK Goes to the Dark Mansion #AGK VS Nelo Angelo #AGK Plays Flappy German Kid #AGK Cheats on his Test Again #AGK & The Blackout #AGK VS Nightmare #AGK VS Tuxedo Mask #AGK Plays Power Punch II #AGK Finds the Secret Place #AGK VS Mundus #AGK Plays Dig Dug #AGK Lost in Space Part 1/4 #AGK Lost in Space Part 2/4 #AGK Lost in Space Part 3/4 #AGK Lost in Space Part 4/4 #AGK Plays SOS #AGK Plays Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #AGK Watches William Videos #AGK's Plays Wally Bear & The NO! #AGK Does the Cheese Touch #AGK & Jake VS Martin & Timmy #AGK Meets The Battletoads Part 1/4 #AGK Meets The Battletoads Part 2/4 #AGK Meets The Battletoads Part 3/4 #AGK Meets The Battletoads Part 4/4 #AGK Takes the Ice Bucket Challenge #AGK Goes to McDonald's Again #AGK Has a Girlfriend #AGK Goes to Tailsko's House #AGK Tries Crystal Pepsi #AGK Meets The Simpsons #AGK VS Jin Kazama Again #AGK Goes to Hell #AGK VS Heihachi Mishima #AGK Plays Dig Dug II #AGK Drinks Red Bull #AGK Meets Batman #AGK & Batman VS The Joker #AGK Passes the Test #AGK Buys an Atari 2600 #AGK & The Fidget Spinner #AGK Makes a Pizza #A Silent AGK Episode #AGK VS Noah #AGK & Noah VS Hitler #AGK VS Cat.exe #AGK VS Arthur.exe Part 1/3 #AGK VS Arthur.exe Part 2/3 #AGK VS Arthur.exe Part 3/3 GallerySmash Keyboard http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_23_Working_In_Progress.jpgEpisode 23 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:AGK_VS_Morrigan_Again_Preview.jpgEpisode 28 Early Sneak Peakhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_25_Sneak_Peak.jpgEpisode 25 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_AGK_Show_Logo.pngThe New Title for the Future Episodes.http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_27_Preview.jpgEpisode 27 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_27_WIP.jpgEpisode 27 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Epidose_28_WIP.jpgEpisode 28 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_29_Preview.jpgEpisode 29 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_31_Preview.jpgEpisode 31 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_31_WIP.jpgEpisode 31 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_32_WIP.jpgEpisode 32 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_34_Preview.jpgEpisode 34 Previewhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:AGK_Episode_35_WIP.jpgEpisode 35 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_39_WIP.jpgEpisode 39 Behind The Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_67_Early_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 67 Early Sneak Peekhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_40_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 40 Sneak Peekhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_110_Early_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 110 Early Sneak Peekhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_50_Behind_the_Scenes.jpgEpisode 50 Behind the Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atarster%27s_AGK_Villains.jpgThe Villains from Atarster's AGK Serieshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_51_Behind_The_Scenes.jpgEpisode 51 Behind the Sceneshttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_68_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 68 Early Sneak Peekhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_258_Early_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 258 Early Sneak Peek (EARLY CONCEPT)http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_258_Early_Sneak_Peek_2.jpgEpisode 258 Early Sneak Peek 2 (EARLY CONCEPT)http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_259_Early_Sneak_Peek.jpgEpisode 259 Early Sneak Peek (EARLY CONCEPT)http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_54_Behind_The_Scenes.jpgEpisode 54 Behind The Scenes Add a photo to this gallery Wallpapers Smash Keyboard Here are some wallpapers for your computer.http://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atarster%27s_AGK_Series_Wallpaper.jpgAtarster's AGK Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leopold_Slikk_Wallpaper.jpgLeopold Slikk Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jake_Randolf_WallpaperJake Randolf Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arata_Hachiro_Wallpaper.jpgArata Hachiro Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noah_WallpaperNoah Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ratchet_WallpaperRatchet Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dante_Wallpaper.jpgDante Wallpaperhttp://agk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lara_Croft_WallpaperLara Croft Wallpaper Add a photo to this gallery Atarster's Character VoicesSmash Keyboard Here are some characters who are voiced by Atarster. NOTE: Some of the characters that Atarster used some special effects on Sony Vegas Pro such as the pitch shift, and other special effects. *Noah *Bubsy *LeVar Brown *Sir Daniel's Ghost (Episode 19: AGK's Christmas Carol) *Peter Griffin (Ghost of the Christmas Present in Episode 19: AGK's Christmas Carol) *Akuma (Ghost of the Christmas Future in Episode 19: AGK's Christmas Carol) *Rocko *King Kong *Arthur.exe *Sly Cooper *Murray (Regular Clothing) *Bentley *Murray (Woman Clothing) *General Slaughter *Ren Hoek (Since Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Stimpy (Since Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Olaf (Since Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Thomas O' Malley (Since Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *LeVar Brown (In Thomas O' Malley Costume in Episode 15: AGK's Birthday!) *Wilbur Cobb (Episode 30: AGK Goes to Jail) *Big Time Beagle (Episode 31: AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again)) *Baggy Beagle (Episode 31: AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again)) *Burger Beagle (Episode 31: AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again)) *Bouncer Beagle Episode 31: AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again)) *True LeVar Brown (Episode 31: AGK Escapes Out of Jail (A.K.A. AGK VS LeVar Brown Again)) *Police Man (In some episodes) *Pilot Man (Since Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Brian Griffin (Since Episode 36: AGK Gets A Detention) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Since Episode 36: AGK Gets A Detention) *Classic Sonic (Cansin13's Angry German Kid: The Movie TheKewlOne96 Remake) *Big The Cat (Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Kermit The Frog *Barney The Dinosaur *Super Grover (Character got hit by plane in Episode 25: AGK & Rocko) *Hank Hill (Episode 40: AGK Goes to Arlen) *Bill Dauterive (Episode 40: AGK Goes to Arlen) *Hungry Pumpkin (Episode 40: AGK Goes to Arlen) *M. Bison (Since Episode 45: AGK Pranks His Family) *Captain America *Fox McCloud *Chuck E. Cheese *Gravedigger Man (Episode 50: AGK's Great-Grandpa) *Alf (Episode 51: AGK Gets Held Back) *Mr. Horse (Episode 51: AGK Gets Held Back) *Pac-Man (Episode 51: AGK Gets Held Back) *Mr. Ratburn (Episode 51: AGK Gets Held Back) *Mecha LeVar Brown (Episode 54: AGK Meets Ren & Stimpy) UserboxSmash Keyboard TriviaSmash Keyboard *Atarster's favorite AGK maker is Cansin13 because he made the awesome AGK videos! *Atarster uses Sony Vegas Pro to make his AGK Videos, and he also uses Adobe Photoshop to make backgrounds with his Windows 8.1 computer, and he also uses Adobe After Effects (Later, Final Cut Pro X), Camtasia, and Adobe Photoshop to make episodes on his iMac. *Atarster is a fan of Mario, Sonic, Devil May Cry, King Kong, Star Fox, and Ratchet & Clank *Atarster is also a "Trophy Hunter" on PSN *Atarster loves to watch Ren & Stimpy, King of the Hill, and other American cartoons than Japanese Anime, and his favorite cartoon characters are Ren, Stimpy, Hank Hill, Rocko, Brian Griffin, Heffer, and Filbert. *Atarster's favorite character of this series is Leopold. *His favorite video game characters are Mario, Sonic, Tails, Fox McCloud, Dante (DMC 1) Ratchet, Ryu, Lara Croft, and Vergil. *Some how, Atarster literary hates Street Fighter IV a lot because he thinks it is the worst Street Fighter game, and he didn't like the graphics, music, and other things. *Atarster is a fan of LEGO. *Atarster's favorite food is tacos. *Atarster's favorite superheroes are Captain America from Marvel & Batman from DC. *Atarster voices many of the characters in this series. *Some how, Atarster hates someone to mess his page, so he got PISSED OFF!!! *Atarster graduated from high school in May 2015. *Atarster's signature color is green. *Atarster is also a fan of retro video games such as the SNES, Atari 2600, Sega Genesis, and other retro consoles. *Somehow, Atarster is not a FNAF fan because he absolutely hated it, so he thinks it could've been the worst game that they made rather than Street Fighter IV. *Atarster was born in the same year as the Nintendo 64 releases. *Atarster just absolutely hated UTTPs a lot because they made fun of him, and other people, so he got really'PISSED OFF!!!' *Atarster absolutely literally loves Ren & Stimpy a lot, and he is a '''HUGE '''fan of Ren & Stimpy.